Memories Of You
by Chaikia
Summary: Love...is what keeps us going and alive. In the midst of a losing battle, Tsuna is about to take his own life when something came off from his neck and reminded him of Yamamoto and how he was loved by him till the end. Soldiers AU! 8027 and Hints of 1827!


**Hi Everyone I'm Baaaaaack~! **

**Wow, This Feels Nostalgic, It's Been Awhile Ever Since I Last Published A Story, Well I Updated A Story During January But Still….I'm So Happy! I Want To Apologize For Being Gone For A Very Long Time! I Forgot To Update My Other 8027 Story Titled "Vampires Don't Always Go For The Blood". I Also Plan To Change The Title And I Might Update It Soon!**

**This Is The First Time That I Will Write A Drama-Themed Story. I Really Don't Know What Came Over To Me To Write This. But The First Thing I Imagined For This Is That They Were Soldiers Then Yamamoto Dies With Tsuna Carrying His Coffin. Then He Will Be Veeeery Cold And Heartless And Then He Met Hibari Then Found Another Chance For Love, So This Was Originally Supposed To Be A 1827 Fic But Since I Really Love 8027 So Much, I Decided To Change It!**

**I Really Wonder Why 8027 Is Not That Popular? I Think Yamamoto And Tsuna Looks Very Cute And Sweet Together. I Imagine The Two Of Them Having A Very Healthy Relationship.**

**Anyways, Please Enjoy This And I Hope You Will Like It!**

**But! Please read this before going on:**

**Tsuna, Yamamoto and the others are soldiers in here.**

**Reborn is an adult here okay? He's a Captain or a General by the way**

**Like in Shirogane No Ishi: Argevollen, there are two sides fighting, in this story it's Vongola Vs. Millefiore**

**Prepare for a LOT of Flashbacks and flashbacks in flashback.**

**This is inspired by the Anime "Shirogane No Ishi: Argevollen", Shingeki No Kyojin's Episode 7 and Cross Ange: Tenshi To Ryuu No Rondo Episode 21.**

**This Was Also Inspired By The Number Writer For 8027 Stories! **_ilYamaTsuna7227li-sama_**! If You're Ever Reading This, I Want To Thank You For Writing Stories For 8027 And I've Been Your Fan Since I Was A Little! Please Continue To Write More Stories About 8027 And I Hope You Update Some Of Your Stories When You Have Time. Especially "**_Born For You_**" And "**_Parallel To Your Heart_**" I Really Love Them!**

**I want to apologize in advance if this story has any grammatical errors and etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR and its characters are not mine, credits all go to Amano Akira-sama!**

* * *

~.~

"….!...*pant*….Ungh!...!...*pant*…."

The wound on my back hurts very much, even the light scratches on my arms, cuts and even the burns stings a lot. My legs are close to giving up and I'm almost out of breath after running for a while. I'm a mess. Everything's a mess.

I knew it, charging right into the enemy's territory is suicide, we got outsmarted by the enemy. But my Commander won't listen and now….everyone's dying—NO—everyone's already dead there, even that stupid Captain himself. He got so full of himself after defeating and destroying an enemy base.

I'm just a lucky idiot who chose to run away here in the forest after our plan began failing and everything went wrong. Onii-san helped me to escape earlier but we got separated when we accidentally encountered a group of Millefiore soldiers, he let me escape as he shoots them, right now, I don't know what happened to him…Oh Kami-sama, please save Onii-san!

I was about to wipe my tears when I heard another loud explosion. I yelped in surprised. It sounded near so I sped up a little because there might be enemies nearby.

It's still chaos here; gunshots, explosions and fire fill the war field. I only have a rifle with me that have two more spare set of bullets, a pistol with no spare bullets and my pathetic self.

I'm so pathetic….Leaving my comrades behind and running on my own. I'm even trying hard not to bawl very loudly so that the enemies won't notice me.

Someone please help me….please! Someone!

I'm scared...

Yamamoto…..I'm so scared!

I shook my head.

No…..he's gone…long gone before this battle happened. I will never see him again. His bright smile…..his reassuring voice….and his kindness. I miss him alrea-

***BEEEEEEP***

Something suddenly sounded. I looked down and gasped "NO! A landmine!" I yelped and jumped out of the way just in time before it exploded. I landed on the ground very roughly. I curled up and covered my head with my arms to protect myself from the falling rocks.

I straightened my body and looked up at the sky. "The sky's so beautiful… I should probably kill myself now while I'm still alone….I'm gonna be killed for sure later on if I keep running anyways. I'd rather die here than get caught by them and torture me for information…..I'm weak after all" I smiled a pained one "Haha, I'm so pathetic till the end….." I said and sat up.

I pulled out my pistol from the pocket which was attached on my thighs. I looked at it "Forgive me everyone…." I said and pointed the tip of the pistol on my temple when something fell from my neck. I looked down and it was my golden necklace

"T-This is….?" I was about to pick it up when I suddenly froze

There, inside the necklace, was a small picture of me and Yamamoto in our soldier uniforms. He has an arm around me while grinning while I'm smiling a little shyly.

* * *

_~Long Flashbacks Begins~_

"_oou-ugh!" A vomiting Tsuna was on his knees on the ground. He wiped his mouth and panted catching his breath after running 19 laps for training. He was left by the others and continued running to complete the 20 laps given to them by their demon instructor Lal Mirch._

"_How pathetic~"_

"_How the hell did that wimp got in here?"_

"_Is he even serious about being a soldier?"_

_Tsuna tried hard not to cry after hearing what the other said about him. Even he wants to ignore it; he can't help but to listen to what others think of him. He just sits there and pitied on his self as his fellow cadets ran off and leave him alone. _

_He continued panting and just sat down on the ground hanging his head low_

"_Hey are you alright?" a worried voice asked_

" _E-Eh?" Tsuna looked up and saw a tall raven haired guy reaching a hand to him _

"_Can you stand?" _

_Tsuna stared at him for a while before he nodded and took the stranger's hand hesitantly. He supported him to stand up but he staggered._

_The guy quickly caught him by the shoulders "Whoa! Easy there!" he exclaimed and looked at him with a worried face "Was training too harsh?" he asked rubbing Tsuna's back_

_Tsuna shook his head weakly "N-No, I'm just weak so…..t-this happened "he said "But I will not give up. I will get stronger….." he said and walked away_

_The raven-haired guy blinked in surprise because for a brief moment, the brunet's eyes gleamed in determination. He then smiled "Haha! You're interesting! What's your name? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" _

_He looked back "Eh? Uh…..Sawada….Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

_Yamamoto grinned "You have a nice name. I hope we can get along very well!" he said and carried Tsuna in his arms_

"_W-What are you doing?!"_

_He grinned "We're ditching training! You need to rest after all!"_

"_W-Wait-!"_

* * *

_~.~_

"_Why?!" Yamamoto exclaimed angrily "Why are you always trying to handle things alone?!" he asked grabbing Tsuna by the shoulders and shaking him lightly_

_Tsuna just remained silent and turned his head away_

"_Tsuna!" _

_Tsuna gritted his teeth "I've always been alone! Ever since my parents were killed, I've been alone! I did everything on my own, all alone no one to depend to!"_

"_T-Tsuna…"_

"_So you can't blame me for always doing everything alone, it's how I survived up till now…"_

"_But it doesn't have to be that way anymore" Then the taller boy wrapped his arms around the tense brunet_

"_Eh?"_

"_From now on, I will always be beside you and protect you. I'll also share your burdens, so you don't have to be alone anymore Tsuna….."_

_Tsuna almost teared-up. His arms wanting to return the hug but he gritted his teeth and pushed Yamamoto away "I-I can't!" he said and ran away_

"_W-Wait Tsuna!"_

* * *

_~.~_

"_Ugh!" Tsuna grunted in pain after getting punched by a fellow cadet_

"_Haha! So pathetic!"_

"_And he said he will take care of us for bullying that wimp!" another cadet said pointing towards a weak looking cadet who has his clothes stained with soup_

_Then, they began kicking Tsuna who was helpless on the ground_

"_Oi….What the hell do you think you're doing?" _

_The cadets stopped kicking Tsuna and looked behind "Haaah? Who the hell do you think you—" they were taken aback after seeing a dead serious Yamamoto_

"_Y-Yamamoto….." Tsuna winced in pain_

_Yamamoto's eyes widen when he saw blood seeping out from the corner of Tsuna's mouth. "You bastards are __**DEAD**__"_

_***skip beating scene***_

_Yamamoto knelt in front of Tsuna "Hey….you alright?" he caressed Tsuna's swollen cheeks and frowned seeing how red it is_

"_Y-Yeah, thanks" Tsuna said trying to smile "You're going to get scold for this"_

"_I don't care. They hurt you and that's something I can't forgive"_

_Behind them were the two bloodily-beaten up and unconscious cadets._

"_So you see? You can't handle everything alone all the time"_

"_Yeah….."_

_Yamamoto extended his hands to Tsuna "Friends?—No, I mean Best Friends?"_

_Tsuna blinked and smiled before taking the hand "Best Friends"_

* * *

_~.~_

"_Haha! Isn't this great Tsuna? We're in the same room!" Yamamoto grinned happily_

"_I know" Tsuna smiled and sighed in relief "I was so worried when they said that we're doing a room shuffle, I just got accustomed with my roommate"_

"_Well, lucky for me that it's Tsuna. Since I haven't shared a room with anyone before"_

"_You didn't have a roommate when you got here?"_

"_Yup~"_

_Yamamoto sat beside Tsuna "And besides, I can protect you even more now" He said and wrapped an arm around Tsuna_

_Tsuna blushed and looked away "Y-Yeah….."_

* * *

_~.~_

_The two are currently walking outside during night time, under the sky filled with stars_

"_Hey Tsuna" Yamamoto put his arms behind his head _

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Why did you become a soldier?"_

"_Me? Well…" Tsuna looked down_

"_Oh! It's okay if you don't want to talk about it!" _

"_I told you before right? I used to have parents. But…" his fist' clenched unconsciously "They were brutally killed in front of me…."_

_Yamamoto's eyes widen "I-I see….." he eyed the brunet in worry and felt guilty that he's reopening past wounds._

"_After that, I swore to myself that I will fight those Millefiore bastards to avenge my parents"_

_Yamamoto rubbed Tsuna's back "S-Sorry for asking"_

"_You don't have to apologize" he shook his head "How about you?" he asked_

"_As for me….." Yamamoto looked ahead where the grass field is_

_He walked ahead and sat on the grass "Well, my old man was a General here before. He was a very great guy, thinking others first before his self. One day, he left for a mission against Millefiore but….." he frowned "He didn't come back"_

"_Yamamoto….." Tsuna mumbled sitting beside him_

_He laid down on the grass and looked up at the clear night sky filled with stars "I promised to myself that I will become a soldier like him and try to find the reason for his disappearance, I'm not taking my hopes up that he's alive but, it's just….something I have to do" He smiled sadly "My old man's the only person I had in this world. I don't even know my mom and my relatives so I'm all alone. But now…."_

_Yamamoto sat up and looked at Tsuna smiling in determination which surprised the brunet "Now that I met you Tsuna, I don't feel alone anymore" he placed a hand on Tsuna's smaller ones "Now that we're going to be real soldiers tomorrow, I promise that I will protect you, no matter what" he blushed "Tsuna's special to me after all" he said scratching his flushed cheeks_

_Tsuna was speechless at first but smiled and just nodded silently and leaned in closer to Yamamoto, resting his head on his shoulders while Yamamoto put an arm around his arm_

* * *

_~.~_

_**He killed…**_

_Tsuna's eyes widen in horror. He was holding a knife with his hands which was stained by blood. In front of him, was a dead body of an enemy with his chest stained with blood_

_**He killed…someone**_

"_N-No….." He trembled and dropped the knife. It almost made him puke, the feeling of stabbing someone and piercing the knife to the flesh felt nauseating._

"H-Haa…a….a….!..." he clutched his head "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he screamed almost losing his sanity

"_TSUNA!" Yamamoto yelled slamming the door to their room open. He quickly went beside the horrified Tsuna and held him in his arms "Tsuna!"_

"_NO! NOOO! HAAAAAGH!" the brunet continued screaming hysterically and struggled away from him_

"_H-Hey! Calm down Tsu—" Yamamoto's eyes widen when he saw the blood stained knife near him and the dead body in front of him. He hugged the boy even tighter who was now crying "Tsuna!"_

"_N-No! Forgive me! No….I didn't mean to!"_

"_Shhh! It's not your fault Tsuna! You just did it to protect yourself! The enemy suddenly attacked our base so it's not your fault!"_

_But the brunet didn't heard him and still continued _

"_TSUNA!" he yelled and gritted his teeth before he slapped Tsuna snapping him out "Get a grip of yourself!"_

"_Y-Yamamoto…..I-I kille—"_

"_It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself!" He said and pulled Tsuna in his arms once again who gripped his uniform and cried loudly_

* * *

_~.~_

"_Guarding a ship is really a pain" Tsuna grumbled _

_Tsuna is currently hiding behind the wall on the ship. The enemy is still shooting at him, it's only three. When he saw an opportunity he brought out his rifle and pulled the trigger but nothing fired out_

_Tsuna's eyes widen "Don't tell me-!" he pulled the trigger again and still nothing came out "Argh! Running out of bullets at a time like this!" He gasped when the enemy started shooting again, he quickly hid again. _

_He looked around "Is there something I can use here?" he mumbled and spotted a grenade and a wooden paddle. He quickly grabbed it and inspected it he smiled_

"_Perfect timing! This is a tear gas" he said "And it's still not used!" he mumbled happily_

_He tied a scarf on his face, covering his nose and mouth. He pulled out the pin and threw the tear gas towards the enemies and he quickly grabbed the wooden paddle._

_The tear gas exploded and slowly released smokes. Tsuna waited for the opportunity for the smoke to get thicker before he lunged out. _

_He hit the nearest soldier right to the face and kicked him away making him fall of the ship. Then he spotted the next one and kicked him away again and he falls of the ship also._

_He was about to strike down the last opponent when he dodged the attack "What?!" he noticed how his face was fully covered with mask._

_The soldier punched him on the guts and kicked him away, his back clashing with the metal poles on the edge of the ship "Kaaagh!" he gritted in pain clutching his stomach. But he quickly recovered after sensing that the enemy is coming for him_

_The soldier emerged from the smoke, lunging forward at him with a bulletless rifle. Tsuna used his wooden paddle to block the rifle. "Tch!" He was in trouble since his at the edge, he could fall. He pushed back with all his might but the soldier didn't even bulged._

_The smoke cleared away rather quickly since it's windy._

"_Tsuna!"_

_Tsuna's eyes widen when he heard his name, he saw Yamamoto standing near the stairs "Yamamoto!"_

_The boy was about to come help him when Tsuna saw incoming two incoming soldiers behind him "Yamamoto! Behind you!"_

_Yamamoto looked back and managed to avoid the knife just in time and engaged them in a fist fight "Just wait Tsuna! I'll save you!""_

_But the soldier overpowered Tsuna and pushed him off the ship "W-Wha-" He tried to grabbed the edge but he failed "Waaaaaaagh!" He screamed as he fell on the water_

"_**Not good! I don't know how to swim!"**__ Tsuna said in his mind as he started moving his arms and legs trying to float up but he failed and started sinking down __**"Is this it?..."**_

_He closed his eyes __**"Yamamoto…."**_

_He opened them and they widen when he saw Yamamoto reaching out to him. He quickly grabbed Yamamoto's hand and he was pulled in his arms. Then Yamamoto began swimming upwards_

"_Pwaaah!" They both breathed deeply after emerging up. Tsuna started coughing due to inhaling water_

"_Tsuna! Are you alright?!" Yamamoto asked in a panicked voice_

_Tsuna nodded weakly "Y-Yeah….Thank you Yamamoto….I owe you one…." he was then hugged by Yamamoto_

"_Aaah…I'm so glad I got to you in time" he breathed and hugged Tsuna tightly_

"_Yamamoto….." Tsuna smiled in relief. He looked down and saw Yamamoto's shoulder being stained by his blood. "You're hurt!"_

_Yamamoto winced "It's just on the shoulder so don't worry. This is nothing compared to losing you" he said smiling reassuringly_

"_You idiot….!" Tsuna cried_

* * *

_~.~_

_**CLICK!**_

_Tsuna looked back at Mochida "Why did you locked the door?"_

_Mochida didn't answer and turned around looking at Tsuna with lustful eyes "Heh, I can finally be alone with you" he said_

_The brunet looked at him with suspicion "What do you mean?"_

"_You see" Mochida walked towards Tsuna and cornered him on the wall, slamming one hand beside Tsuna and wore a smirk "I don't really plan on helping you or the Vongola in this stupid mission to retrieve the victims of Human Trafficking"_

_This made Tsuna's eyes widen "Eh?"_

_The taller man licked his lips "Let me tell you the truth. I'm not really a Vongola soldier anymore. I quit since it sucks. I joined this group because not only I can earn money, I can screw many girls as I want"_

_Tsuna stared at him in horror "Y-You've got to be kidding me…"_

_Mochida snickered and his smirk grew "Nope. This is real idiot" he stuck his tongue out_

"_You mean to say….." Tsuna started trembling in anger "….all this time. You've been acting as a spy for this group and been deceiving us ever since?"_

"_That's right"_

"_A-And you're also participating in the kidnappings and killings?" Tsuna clenched his hands_

"_Yup~ It was fun actually! Unlike in Vongola I always have to follo—unghk!" Tsuna didn't even let him finish and punched him with all his might, fueled by his anger_

_Mochida was pushed a few meters away from Tsuna, almost falling to the ground_

"_Yo-You're the worst! A disgrace to Vongola!" Tsuna yelled angrily before he run for the door_

_Mochida spit out some blood "Che!" he quickly grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and pulled him back "Wait up you shit!" he said and turned Tsuna around before giving him a very hard punch sending Tsuna crashing to some empty barrel, breaking it._

"_Ngah!" Tsuna grunted in pain_

_Before he could recover and stand up, Mochida quickly carried him on his shoulders and slammed him down on the table and restrained his arms above him_

"_W-Waaagh—kng!" _

"_Heheh" Mochida leaned in closer to his face "You're punch hurt ya know? Heh, can't say that cuties turns me off" he licked his own lips_

_Tsuna struggled and gave him a glare "Let me go!"_

"_Hey, you're my first guy to screw since you're too cute for words, does it make you happy?"_

"_N-No!"_

"_Dammit" he leaned even more and smelled Tsuna's scent from his neck "Yamamoto's probably banging you hard every night huh? Hey, is he good?"_

"_W-What are you saying?! Yamamoto and I aren't like that!"_

_Mochida rolled his eyes "Ya'right….." Then he began licking Tsuna's ear as he rubbed Tsuna's bare leg_

_Tsuna shut his eyes "N-Nh!"_

_Mochida leaned back and stared at Tsuna's body "This rugged shirt that's barely covering you're legs suits you" he said "Damn, you're too sexy!" he said and began rubbing Tsuna's crotch and licking his neck_

_Tsuna's eyes shot open, very wide "N-NO! STOP!" he said and began struggling very hard moving every part of his body and manage to kick Mochida_

"_Ow! That's hurts! Stop moving you shit!" Mochida said angrily and punched Tsuna right on the gut_

"_K-Kagh!" Tsuna gasped as he stopped breathing for second. The punch made him weak as he winced in pain_

_Not able to resist, Mochida continued doing his way on Tsuna, leaving marks on his neck. He pulled back Tsuna's shirt _

"_N-No…: Tsuna mumbled weakly as he felt Mochida licking his nipples. A tear fell from his eye_

"…_**na!..."**_

_Tsuna opened his eyes "Eh?..." was he imagining things?_

"…_**Ts…na!..."**_

_He can't hear it clearly but it sounds like someone was calling his name_

"_**Tsuna!"**_

_Tsuna's eyes widen. That was Yamamoto's voice!_

_Mochida clucked his tongue "Tch, Yamamoto huh? How did they got in so fast? Well, doesn't matter as long as you're silent we can still continue"_

"_**Tsuna! Are you here?! Answer me!"**__ Yamamoto's voice who was becoming clearer and closer yelled_

_Tsuna breathed "Y-Yamamoto….." he called softly_

"_Be quiet!" Mochida hissed quietly covering Tsuna's mouth _

"_Mpghk!"_

"_**Tsuna!"**_

_Tsuna shut his eyes. He needs to call Yamamoto or else…It's now or never. He licked Mochida's hands_

"_Whoa!" Mochida said getting tickled and loosening his grip on Tsuna's mouth_

_Tsuna quickly opened his mouth and bit Mochida's hand very hard _

"_OW!" Mochida grunted in pain letting go of Tsuna's mouth and his grasp of Tsuna's hands. Tsuna gathered all his might and kicked Mochida's crotch very hard before his face sending him down to the ground_

_Tsuna breathed deeply "YA-YAMAMOTO!"_

"_**Tsuna? Tsuna where are you?!"**_

"_I'm here Yamamoto!" he yelled once again and was about to run for the door when he suddenly felt a sudden jolt of pain from his foot which made him fall face first on the ground. Tsuna lifted his face and looked down at his right foot which was currently swollen. _

_Then the door made banging sound "__**Tsuna! Are you in there?!**__" Yamamoto continued banging the door from outside_

_Tsuna winced as he tried standing up "Y-Yeah!"_

"_Tch" Mochida clucked his tongue and rubbed his crotch before he pulled his gun from his waist pocket_

_Yamamoto shot the door knob with his rifle and kicked it open "Tsu—Whoa!" he yelled in surprise after barely dodging a bullet "What the-?!" he looked ahead and saw Mochida pointing his gun towards him_

_His eyes widen "Mochida?! Tch! I'm too late!" he said and jumped down to the ground dodging Mochida's shots_

_He rolled his body and quickly shot Mochida who quickly jumped out of the way _

"_Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried _

"_Tsuna! Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, still pointing his rifle towards Mochida who is doing the same. He glanced at Tsuna and saw his rugged attire, swollen foot and cheek, his body full of scratches, bruises and his neck were full of hickeys. His blood boiled as he glared towards Mochida with pure hatred "You bastard! What did you do to him?!" he asked angrily_

"_Haha! Oh, I just tasted him a little that's all" he smirked mockingly_

_Yamamoto gritted his teeth as he was about to charge towards Mochida but stopped when Mochida pointed his gun towards Tsuna_

"_Ooops~ You don't wanna move right where you are, or else Tsuna's dead" he said and walked closer to Tsuna and pointed his gun towards Tsuna's head_

"_Y-You're really the worst!" Tsuna spat_

"_Tch! Dammit!" Yamamoto cursed. He lowered his gun and clenched his grip on his rifle and didn't realized that his fingers were on the trigger, he unconsciously pressed it and accidentally shot it towards Mochida's foot_

"_ARGH!" Mochida grunted in pain and accidentally shot Yamamoto on the chest_

_Tsuna gasped "Yamamoto!" he cried and quickly spun his body on the floor and kicked Mochida's legs making him fell forward, he gathered all his remaining strength and elbowed the back of Mochida's neck and made him unconscious before he fell on the floor. _

"_Tsuna!" Yamamoto quickly knelt next to Tsuna. He helped him sit up. He gritted his teeth seeing Tsuna's state "What did he do to you?" he asked_

_Tsuna hesitated "He punched me. H-He licked me on the neck, m-my nipples, my ear and he rubbed m-my-" he teared-up "—my crotch…" he said and wiped his tears_

_Yamamoto's eyes shadowed "I'm gonna kill him…" he mumbled darkly_

"_W-Wait Yamamoto!" Tsuna said and stopped him by grabbing his wrist_

"_Let go Tsuna! I can't leave it like this! He needs to pay! I can't believe you were treated in such manner!" he said as his fist trembled_

_Tsuna was surprised by Yamamoto's outburst. It's the first time he saw him looking like that and yell like that "Yamamoto…A-Anyways! You accidentally got shot earlier are you okay?!"_

"_Yeah" he nodded and unbuttoned his uniform and pulled up his black shit inside, showing his bulletproof vest "I'm wearing a bullet proof vest so don't worry" he said and pulled the bullet from his vest and threw it intentionally to Mochida's head._

_Tsuna almost cried in relief "T-That's good….."_

_He knelt back to Tsuna and observed his swollen foot "This foot's swollen" his brows furrowed_

"_Y-Yeah"_

_Yamamoto breathed in deeply and sighed very deeply "That's why I told you not to do this Tsuna"_

"_I know, but who else can? I was actually happy that I can be finally useful" he said_

_Yamamoto just sighed once again and hugged Tsuna "I'm just so glad that you're fine. Ever since you left with Dokuro to get in here as hostages, I haven't winked a sleep" he said _

"_Yamamoto" Tsuna returned the hug "I was very scared actually"_

"_Yeah….You're really something Tsuna. You took down the guards on your own and let the hostages escape with Dokuro. You're amazing" he smiled_

_Tsuna smiled back "Hearing that from you means a lot" he said_

"_Let's get out of here" Yamamoto said "I can't stand this guy" he said glaring towards Mochida "Oh, but I need to tie him first" he said_

"_He's a spy you know. And a traitor"_

"_We know"_

"_Eeeh?!"_

* * *

_~.~_

_Yamamoto clenched his fist "I'm sorry Tsuna, if only I've been stronger, you wouldn't end up protecting me from getting shot"_

_Tsuna smiled at him "Don't blame yourself Yamamoto. It's not about being strong or not. I chose to protect you because you were about to be shot from a blind spot. What's the point of having comrades and friends watching each other's back if you keep carrying the burden all by yourself?" he chided lightly_

_Yamamoto clenched his fist "I know but…You almost died Tsuna! I don't know what I will do if I lose you!" _

_The brunet was taken aback and looked at him filled with worry "Why are you blaming yourself so much about this?"_

_Yamamoto's eyes widen "T-That's because….because-!" he grits his teeth and looked at Tsuna, no longer able to hide his feelings anymore "I love you Tsuna!"_

_Caramel orbs widen at the sudden revelation. Yamamoto, who realized what he had just said gaped in his seat while Tsuna stared at him, speechless_

"_A-Aah! T-That's…..I-I-!" Unable to explain, he stood up and was about to exit the room_

"_D-Did you just said you love me?"_

_He stopped. And stood there hesitating. He sighed and turned around realizing that there's no point hiding it anymore "That's right. I love you Tsuna and I will do anything if it means to make you happy" He sat beside Tsuna on the hospital bed and held Tsuna's hand "I fell for your caring, kind and soft personality. I love how you will never give up even if the odds are all against you. How you're so thoughtful of others. Whether things are rough and painful, you've always been there for me. You're my light Tsuna, you made me realize that I am not alone, I have everyone and you" he kissed the back of Tsuna's hand "I promised myself to protect you with my life. That's why I'm upset that you got hurt for someone like me"_

"_Y-Yamamoto…." Was the only thing Tsuna manage to say_

"_I wasn't planning to confess it to you but—I don't care anymore" Yamamoto embraced him very tightly "I love you"_

_Tears started falling from the corner of Tsuna's eyes as he returned Yamamoto's hug "I'm so sorry Yamamoto! I-I didn't know you have this strong feelings for me and I didn't even considered what you were feeling" he sniffed "It's just that when I saw you about to get shot, it scared me very much, it scared me that you will be hurt or worst, gone!" he cried "I don't want you to die!"_

_Yamamoto rubbed the crying brunet's head to sooth him "Tsuna….." he smiled blissfully after hearing that Tsuna cared for him to that extent_

"_I-I also love Yamamoto after all!"_

_His eyes slowly widen like plates as he pulled back and stared at Tsuna "E-Eh?..." he blinked "I'm not dreaming am I?" he asked_

_Tsuna shook his head "N-No. I love Yamamoto too! More than you think! You saved my life many times. You always show me kindness and smiles for me. You care for me and you make me happy always, how could I not fall for you? You're such a great guy Yamamoto!"_

"_Tsuna!" Unable to control his overflowing emotions, Yamamoto leaned in and pressed his lips to Tsuna's. The brunet was surprised at first but began relaxing afterwards. Yamamoto pulled back and kissed Tsuna once again, but this time, deeper and more passionate._

_Tsuna can only cling to Yamamoto's chest as the taller boy wraps his arms around Tsuna's waist. Getting carried away, the two slowly pushed their bodies down to the bed_

"_Ngh!" Tsuna moaned in pain between their kiss_

_Yamamoto quickly pulled back "Tsuna?! Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly_

_Tsuna winced and placed a hand on his chest "Y-Yeah, my wound just stung for a moment, nothing much…."_

"_S-Sorry, I got carried away" he said apologetically while scratching his head, but he's quite flushed_

"_I-It's okay…."_

_Yamamoto grinned "Hehe, that was our first and second kiss huh?" _

_Tsuna blushed and nodded_

_Then, they both looked at each other, eyes filled with pure bliss after learning that their feelings for each other are the same._

_Yamamoto kissed Tsuna's forehead "I promise, I'll protect you with my life, this time for sure" he said_

_Tsuna chuckled "I'll protect you with my life also"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

"_Hey Tsuna?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Yamamoto looked away from slight embarrassment "C-Can I have another kiss?" he asked "I mean is it okay?"_

_Tsuna turned red "Y-You ca—" he wasn't unable to finish because Yamamoto began kissing him again_

* * *

_~.~ _

_Yamamoto zipped up his pants and looks at the big bulge in the bed, under the sheets "Tsuna? Aren't you going to get up?" he said wearing his black shirt_

_There was no answer._

"_Tsuna?" he blinked_

_He heard him grumble "Yamamoto!…Next time we do it, be careful on where you leave your marks on my body! Everyone will notice!" Tsuna got up and show Yamamoto his body full of hickeys_

_Yamamoto turned red and got embarrassed "M-My bad! Sorry Tsuna! I wasn't able to hold back yesterday since we haven't done it for so long!"_

"_Geez…Cover for me today, I can't stand up. Someone got carried away last night" He said covering himself with the sheets_

"_Sorry, it's just that you were too damn adorable yesterday" he said but no answer "Tsuna?" still no answer_

_He suddenly thought of an idea. Yamamoto sat beside Tsuna and placed his hand on the blanket, "Are you oka—"_

"_HIEEEEEEE! Where are you touching?!" Tsuna shrieked and punched Yamamoto sending him flying to the wall_

"_Y-You! t-t-touched my b-b-b-b-butt!" Tsuna exclaimed embarrassingly turning red_

"_Itte~!" Yamamoto winced and rubbed his head "Sorry Tsuna!" he smiled apologetically winking one eye_

"_You did it on purpose didn't you?!"_

_Yamamoto just smirked_

"_H-H-HENTAI!"_

"_Hahaha!"_

* * *

~.~

"_Yamamoto's late….." Tsuna sighed in boredom as he laid down on his bed while looking up at the ceiling of their room_

_Then, the door opened and Yamamoto came in_

"_Ah! Yamamo—" Tsuna stopped when he saw Yamamoto. He was wearing a very troubled expression and seemed in deep thought about something, which is very rare._

"_Yamamoto?" Tsuna called stopping in front of the taller boy and waved a hand in front of his which made him snap out from his thoughts _

"_O-Oh, Tsuna? I didn't realize that I'm already back" he said rubbing the back of his neck _

_Tsuna tip toed and gave Yamamoto a soft peck on the lips but Yamamoto pressed his lips again on Tsuna and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist._

"_Okairi*, you're late"_

"_Yeah, tadaima*…."_

"_Yamamoto?...What's wrong?" Tsuna shot him a worried look. _

"_Huh? Oh it's nothing"_

"_Did something happen when you were called for that meeting?"_

_Yamamoto looked at him in slight alarm "How did you know about that?" _

"_W-Well, Chrome told me about it"_

"_I-I see….." Yamamoto said frowning and sighed_

"_So? What happened? Why were you called?"_

_There was a long pause before he answered "It's just a meeting about those Millefiore spies which were discovered three days ago. They selected only a few to talk about the plan since there might be more Millefiore spies around"_

"_Spies? How many were discovered?"_

"_Five"_

_Tsuna's eyes widen "That many? So that's why we keep losing to them a lot…"_

"_Yeah. But, even though we know the reason why they keep having the upper hand, we're still in a difficult situation since it's hard to relay information like this, not knowing who to trust"_

"_Will there be fighting soon?" _

_Yamamoto closes his eyes and nodded "Unfortunately, yeah…"_

"_I see…" Then he looked at Yamamoto "What else? There's still something you haven't told me right?"_

_Yamamoto's eyes widen "Your intuition again?"_

"_No. It's just too obvious that you're still hiding something"_

_He chuckled "You're right but it's not something you should worry about" He said then pulled Tsuna into a hug "I love you…." He whispered loud enough for Tsuna to hear_

"_W-Why so sudden?" Tsuna said quite flushed and taken aback_

"_Tsuna, you know how much I love you right? And no matter what I'll still love you" he said_

"_Huh? Of course. I love you too"_

"_I'm yours Tsuna and I'll protect you with my life. I'll do anything for you….." he said and hugged the smaller brunet even tighter as if craving for him. He hanged his head on Tsuna's shoulder_

"_Yamamoto? What's gotten into you?" _

_Yamamoto shook his head and smiled "It was nothing. I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have met you…" he said and pecked Tsuna again "Hey Tsuna?"_

"_Y-Yeah?"_

"_I want you…" he breathed and engaged Tsuna in a passionate kiss. They slowly moved until they're both lying in Tsuna's bed. Yamamoto removed his green shirt and hovered over Tsuna "I love you" he said and leaned down to catch Tsuna's lips_

* * *

~.~

_Soldiers are wearing their ceremonial outfits as they carry the 32 coffins of their fallen fellow comrades to their graves. One of them was…Yamamoto Takeshi. One of the soldiers carrying his coffin was Sawada Tsunayoshi whose eyes were shadowed under his military hat. He wasn't crying he was just silent but, his fellow soldiers can sense how miserable and devastated the brunet is._

_Tsuna peeked at the sky when a rain droplet hit his face __**"It's raining huh?...just great….."**_

"_**This is the worst…."**_

_He hid a grit under lips._

"_**You know something do you?!" An angry and crying Tsuna was holding Reborn by the collar "TELL ME REBORN!" he cried **_

_**Reborn closed his eyes and sighed as he removed Tsuna's hands from his collar and looked at Tsuna "The Kyuudaime was abducted by Millefiore when he was framed up into a meeting. So the higher ups decided to conduct a dangerous mission to rescue him and made a rescue group which consist of strong and elite soldiers only"**_

_**Tsuna's eyes widen "Strong and elite soldiers? Then why didn't they choose me?! I'm strong right?!"**_

"_**That's…."**_

"_**What?!"**_

"…"

"_**REBORN!" Tsuna cried once again**_

_**He sighed "….Sorry Yamamoto, it seems I can't keep it a secret after all" he mumbled to himself then he looked at Tsuna "The truth is…Yamamoto asked them not to pick you"**_

_**Tsuna froze as his face turned very shocked "…E-Eh…..?" was the only thing he could utter**_

_**Reborn gritted his teeth "He knew how dangerous the mission was and sensed that they might die since they're going to charge right into the enemy's main headquarters. That's why he begged for them not to put you in"**_

"_**...N-No…" Tsuna shakily cupped his mouth in shock as his knees grow weak and fell on the ground, tears falling from his eyes **_

_**Reborn also knelt next to Tsuna and rubbed the boy's back to at least soothe his pains of what he's going through right now "They said that he died a noble death because he protected the Kyuudaime till his last breath" he took a pause "When they found his body he was holding onto this" **_

_**Reborn dug on his pocket and picked up a locket necklace and it dealt Tsuna the final blow as his eyes widen as Reborn handed him the locket. It opened on its own and showed their picture. This made the brunet's crying worst and began crying even louder as he shook his head in denial "No! No! NO!"**_

_**Reborn pulled the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly**_

"_**H-He's not dead! This is just a dream! A very bad dream!...No…No it's a lie! Yamamoto's not dead!..." he cried in Reborn's arms as he gripped Reborn's suit tightly and bawled his hands into fist' which slowly looses it's color because of how tightly it was clenched "Y-Ya…mamo…..to..!"**_

_His grip on the coffin tightened __**"Why did you leave me alone?!"**_

* * *

~.~

_He opened the door and stared at his room. _

_He leaned on the door frame as he recalls many things about him and Yamamoto in this room. It's so dark and depressing, it used to be so bright when Yamamoto was here…but now…All those times they spent here in this room where nothing but memories now….._

_He walked inside and opened the lights. His eyes landed on Yamamoto's bed which has a white box _

"_What's this?" he said and sat on the bed. He opened the white box and his eyes widen, inside the box was Yamamoto's soldier uniform. It must be the one he used before he died since the clothe has several torn parts. He picked it up and noticed a white letter. He picked up the letter and read what was written, it says "To my Tsuna" _

_He gasped "This handwriting-!" his eyes widen and he quickly opened it reading its content. _

"_**To my beloved Tsuna,**_

_** If you're reading this then, I must be gone now huh? Reborn probably told you everything right? I asked him to give this to you if ever I will die in this mission. Are you crying?…I want to apologize for that and for causing you sadness. I'm so sorry that I asked them not to put you in this mission. It's just that I….don't want you to die. I know it's very selfish of me but I really wanted you to live Tsuna. Remember when I told you the reason I became a soldier? I have a new reason now "I want to become stronger because I want to protect you and the country you're living in. I want to protect your peace and your smile. That's because I love you Tsuna…Haaah….There are still so many things I want to say to you Tsuna. Just remember that I will always be beside you and I will always love you wherever I go….and wherever I am.**_

_** *Aishiteru ze! Haha!"**_

_Tear droplets began staining the letter as Tsuna trembled and clutched the letter. He reached for Yamamoto's uniform and hugged it, inhaling its faint scent of Yamamoto "You idiot! *sniff* what's with that "Haha!" at the end!" _

_No longer able to take it anymore. He wore the worn out uniform and bolted out of the room but collided with Colonello. He didn't bother apologizing and just passed through him and Ryohei._

"_Ah! Hey Sawada! Where are you going?!" Ryohei yelled reaching out a hand to Tsuna but the brunet didn't pay any attention and continued running off. He was about to follow Tsuna but Colonello placed a hand on his shoulder_

"_Master?" Ryohei looked back and Colonello shook his head_

"_Just leave him alone for now. Right now, no one here can comfort him" He said and gazed at Tsuna's retreating back _

_Tsuna ran and ran, bumping into someone and passing through the people he knows without paying them any attention he just continued running, ignoring their calls. He only has one person in mind. He ran until he reached outside and started getting drenched because of the rain. He didn't care, nothing can beat the coldness and emptiness he feels of losing Yamamoto…_

_He continued running until he reached the graveyard. He walked and stopped in front of a long tombstone with Japanese writing on it which means "In memories of Yamamoto Takeshi….."_

_He just stood there and stared at it._

_He still can't believe this. Even if it already sink in to him that he's gone it's still hard to believe. It's all so unexpected and unbelievable. He was just with him a few days ago and now he's…..gone. His whole world is now shattered. _

_Tears started forming once again from the corner of his eyes. He suddenly feels drained as his knees fell down on the floor and he stared at the tombstone. He clenched his fist as he trembled._

"_Y-Yama…..mo…..to!" he hissed "W-Why? Why did you have to leave me alone?! Why did you have to die?!" he continued crying _

"_I-I thought we're going to make this country a better place?! I thought you're going to look for your father?! I-I thought that….once this is all over, we're going to retire and build a sushi restaurant together?! You promised me right?...You'll take me to a lot of places and we'll! We'll!….try many different positions when doing that perverted thing!...I thought…You'll do anything to make me happy?! Then tell me….what's with this? I'M NOT HAPPY AT ALL! " he punched the ground "You're so selfish! I only have you and we only have each other a-and now…..Y-You're gone!"_

"_I miss you so much already!..." he landed his forehead on the ground _

"_I miss your smile already, your voice, your embrace, your warm hands, I miss getting patted by you, your laugh…I want to hear it again! I want to see you!...I- I really miss you so much!" he cried _

"_I love you…!"_

_The rain suddenly got stronger as if being one with Tsuna's grief._

_A figure slowly approaches him and knelt beside him in one knee. Protecting him from the heavy rain with the umbrella. He then pats him on the back_

"_H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna mumbled as he stared at Hibari. He then hugged Hibari and cried on his chest. The skylark dropped his umbrella and hugged Tsuna with one arm "I'm here for you…."_

* * *

_~.~_

I gasped as I felt a huge pang of remorse. My eyes widen in realization "Y-Yamamoto?..." tears started falling from my eyes. I looked down on my gun and dropped it "W-What am I doing?!"

I picked up the golden locket and clutched it, hugging it to my chest "Yamamoto…!"

"I'm so sorry Yamamoto! I'm sorry!" I cried "I got so lost when you died and did a lot of stupid things! I even attempted to take my life many times….And I-I…..forgot one thing very important"

"_**Tsuna!"**_

"It's your love…" I said as an image of Yamamoto hugging me popped inside my head

I gripped the locket one last time and put it inside my pocket before I wiped my tears and looked up ahead.

I will not be lost anymore.

I'm never going to give up again!

Because if I do that…If I do that…

"_**Tsuna!"**_

"_**I love you Tsuna!"**_

"_**I'll protect you"**_

"_**I'll do anything to make you happy!"**_

I will forget all the love that you gave me!

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Two figures loom over behind Tsuna and one of them grabbed his hair and tugged him up roughly "Gotcha!"

"A-AGH!" Tsuna hissed in pain "W-WHA?!" he looked up and saw two soldiers from the enemy's side. His eyes widen _"Crap! I let my guard down!"_ he said inside his mind as he started struggling away but the grip on his hair tightened in return "N-Ngh!"

"Hehe, there's one small fry here"

"Hoh! He's quite cute. Let's keep him!" the other soldier said as he gave Tsuna's face a closer look

Tsuna continued struggling "L-Let me—GO!" he turned his face and bit the older soldier hard on the forearm, causing blood to spray on his face and forcing the older man to let go of him

"F*CK!" he cursed out loudly as he gritted in pain. He glared towards Tsuna "YOU DAMN BRAT!" he yelled and aimed his gun towards Tsuna whose eyes widen in alarm

_**BANG!**_

_**THUD!**_

Tsuna fell down on the grassy ground, not moving.

"CLAUST! Why did you shot him?!"

"HE BIT ME! HE F*CKING BIT ME!" the older man said angrily as he gripped his bleeding forearm and pointed his gun towards his companion

The other man sighed "Geez, it's just a bite. I was planning to do him tonight!"

"Damn you, you horny shit"

"So mean!"

"Let's just go" They said and walked away

_**BANG! BANG! **_

Their eyes widen and one of them gasped.

"C-Claust! You've been shot!" the other soldier cried when he saw that the older man was shot twice on his back, one of his lower part and one right on the part where his heart lies within.

"H-Huh?" the older man looked backed and saw Tsuna, kneeling on the ground while holding a pistol. He was gritting in pain, clutching his arm which was bleeding.

"D-Damn you….." he mumbled weakly before he closes his eyes and falls on the ground, dead.

"CLAUST!" the other soldier cried

* * *

**~Tsuna's POV~**

The other soldier looked at me with pure hatred and started running towards me "I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled

I quickly shot him on the leg but that didn't stop him. Wrong move! He's gonna catch up to me! I tried to avoid him but he quickly pushed me to the ground and we rolled until he was the one who topped me. He grabbed my neck and began strangling me.

"Nngh!" I tried to pry his hands away from my neck but he tightened his grip and pushed me deeper on the ground. This is bad; I can feel the air getting squeezed out of me.

"YOU!" he said with pure venom "I know that we're going to be killed later in war, but I didn't expect for my pal to get killed by someone like you!" he said as he stood up and lifted me up from the ground "He's a great man! You hear me?! A GREAT MAN!"

"Ngh!" I can't breath! "…N-Ng-agh!"

"I'll kill you, you brat!" he said and raised me up higher

I tried everything I can to break free from his strong grip, but no use. I'm getting weaker. I can feel my lungs constricting and my vision's getting blurry. I can no longer feel my body as my arms fell limp to my sides

Is this…it?

I looked up and slowly closed my eyes _"Yamamoto…"_

Suddenly, an image of Yamamoto smiling popped inside my head

"_**Tsuna!"**_

My eyes shot open as I looked down at him "D-Do….n't….u…..unde…..restimate me!" I used all my strength and kicked him hard on his leg, right on the place I shot him. He made a loud hissed of pain and freed me from his grip.

I fell on the ground, holding my neck as I began coughing and wheezing out loudly. I slowly rolled to the side and saw the other soldier gritting in agony while clutching his leg which was starting to bleed nonstop.

My breathing started to calm down after I had taken enough oxygen. I shakily pushed my arms against the ground to push my body up, I slowly stood up and picked up the gun that I dropped. I limped towards him as he continued gritting in pain.

He glared at me "D-Dam…..n..you!"

I pointed my gun at him as I squinted my eyes towards him "I will live. Even if I have to kill, I will live and won't waver anymore…." I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger

_**BANG! BANG!**_

I turned around and didn't bother looking at his dead body. I will not make him suffer any longer, I'm not like them. Bloodthirsty, violent, war freaks and psychopaths….I won't be like that, never.

I winced and clutched my wound again as I panted. I looked up at the sky

"Don't worry Yamamoto. I'm not going to die yet. So please watch over me" I said giving the sky one last smile as if smiling to Yamamoto himself before I began running away.

I will not die. I'm not going to die yet.

I'm not going to waste this life that he protected.

Yamamoto…

For the sake of your memories…..

I will live and survive!

* * *

~.~

"OI HIBARI! WAIT UP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as Hibari ran off leaving him alone. He continued shooting towards the enemies while hiding behind the trees

Hibari didn't paid him any attention and looked around. He gritted his teeth "Tsunayoshi…Where are you?" he hissed. He pressed the intercom earphone on his ear "Kusakabe, any leads for Tsunayoshi?"

"_None Kyo-san. We searched the base and all we found are dead bodies of soldiers from our side and even their Commander"_

Hibari's lips formed a thin line as he frowned "…..I see. Continue looking" he said

"_Understood!"_

"Dammit!" he gritted in frustration and took down a Millefiore soldier who was silently approaching him "Don't get in my way" he said and continued running

"HIBARI YOU-! I SAID WAIT UP!" Ryohei said angrily as he caught up to Hibari

Then they heard several cries of pain and sounds of gun shots which made them stop.

"Someone's nearby" Ryohei said putting up his guard

They slowly walked to the direction of the sound and spotted someone in the middle of the woods, wearing the same uniform as them, with his back against them as he held a Millefiore soldier in a tight head lock

"P-Please s-spare m-my—"

_**CRACK!**_

Their eyes widen when he twisted the soldier's head and kicked him away from him.

Ryohei gaped "H-Hey—"

"W-Who's there?!" They jerked in surprise when he quickly turned around pointing his gun towards them. Their eyes widen when they saw Tsuna in a horrible state

"S-Sawada?!" Ryohei gasped in shock

Tsuna's face brightened "Onii-san! You're okay!"

"Tsunayoshi!" The skylark quickly rushed towards Tsuna who staggered, he caught him before he could fall down. He gritted his teeth seeing Tsuna's state. His face was covered with blood flowing from a cut on his forehead. His cheeks were both swollen and red. His body was full of cuts, bruises, scratches and burns. His uniform was nearly torn and what made his blood boil is the gunshot wounds on his shoulder

"O-Oi! What happened to you?!" Ryohei asked, quite shaken up "You're heavily wounded to the extreme! Are you injured?!"

"I-I think my left leg and right knuckle are fractured" Tsuna said as Hibari laid him gently on the ground and winced in pain "I'm so glad Onii-san is alright"

"Let's worry about me later, for now let me see you're wounds" Ryohei began tending on his wounds, he looked at Tsuna in deep concern "You're _extremely_ a mess Sawada" he said

Hibari clenched his fist' he can't imagine how Tsuna's in pain right now.

Tsuna looked at them then to Hibari, smiling with tears of joy "I-I'm so glad….I made it" he mumbled before he fell unconscious

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari called

"Calm down to the extreme Hibari, he's just unconscious, probably from fatigue, judging by his wounds he seemed to have been fighting many soldiers for a while" he lowered his head "If only I know that he will end up like this, I wouldn't let him go run off alone earlier. Tch, I shouldn't even left him alone"

Hibari looked at Tsuna and caressed his cheek. His eyes shadowed before he pressed his ear intercom again "Kusakabe"

"_Yes Kyo-san?"_

"We have found Tsunayoshi"

"_I see! That's a relief!"_

"Send Sasagawa Ryohei a medic group and bring Tsunayoshi to safety"

"_How about you sir?"_

"I'll be going for a while….."

"…_.Understood"_

Then Hibari turned off his intercom and walked away

"Hibari! Where are you going again?!"

Hibari glared ahead "I'll just release my anger" he said and tightened his grip on his tonfas.

* * *

~.~

Reborn walked inside the tent where the injured are being treated. He walked and stopped in front of Tsuna's bed. He was heavily bandaged and several machines were connected to his body and their doing a blood transfusion to him.

One of the medic quickly walked next to him "What's his condition? Give me the full details"

"Well sir, his body suffered a lot of stress and head cushion. He also has a lot of cuts and some of them needed to be stitched, I think they stitched four. He also has many first degree burns especially on his right leg. He has a gunshot wound on his left shoulder. His right knuckle and left leg are both fractured and he also has several broken ribs—uhh, two I think? We're also doing a blood transfusion to him as you can see, because his hemoglobin count decreased due to losing a huge amount of blood" he sighed "He really is heavily injured sir, it's so amazing how he's even alive. He's one tough guy" he said

Reborn frowned "I see. Good work, you may leave now" he said

The medic nodded and walked away

Hibari silently stopped next to him

"So, is this the reason why you wiped out all the Millefiore soldiers here without even using a gun?" he glanced at him

"Hn…." Hibari sat next to Tsuna's bed and held Tsuna's hand "It's a pain using a gun" he said "And, I've never imagine Tsunayoshi to get hurt like this"

Reborn chuckled "I see…." He said and adjusted his fedora "Still…." He looked at Tsuna and smiled

"_You've become strong. Tsuna"_

* * *

~.~

**-One And A Half Years Later-**

Tsuna and Reborn are currently inside a black car with Reborn driving

Tsuna yawned "Where are we going Reborn? Can't we just do it later or tomorrow? We just got back from a mission and I'm so tired" he said rubbing his eyes "Ugh….why did you have to wake me up very early?" he whined

"It's already 3pm by the time I woke you up you idiot"

Tsuna just grumbled "I can't help it! Yesterday's battle was very rough, they learned how to camouflage which is a pain. Thanks to that, some of my men were heavily injured"

"Well at least you acted quickly and saved your squad, good thing Hibari came to help your squad"

"Sure is. I swear, that guy's too amazing. But hey, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san and Chrome are also there you know!" he said "Leaving that aside, where are you really taking me Reborn?"

Reborn smirked and adjusted his fedora "Just trust me"

Tsuna placed his head on his palms and whined softly "Eeeeeh~?" he said and leaned on the car window; he decided to take a nap and closes his eyes.

Then suddenly, Reborn stepped on the brakes making Tsuna clash near the mini-aircon by the face. He holds his nose and glares at Reborn, teary-eyed "What's with you Reborn?!"

"We're here"

"Huh?" Tsuna glanced outside "Eh? This is my former dormitory with Yamamoto. It's been two years since I moved to room in with you near the headquarters." He sighed recalling memories of his former lover before he looked at Reborn "What are we doing here?"

Reborn removes his seatbelt and looks at Tsuna seriously "Listen well Tsuna. I need to tell you something" he said

"Eh?"

* * *

~.~

"A-Ah! Sorry! Excuse me! Let me pass!" Tsuna said as he ran through the dorm hallways, avoiding young cadets who were surprised to see him

"It's Major Sawada Tsunayoshi-san!" One of them gasped and everyone started moving out of the way and did their salute pose "GREETINGS!" they said

Tsuna just nodded and turned at another hall _"This is a dream right?!"_ he yelled inside his mind

* * *

~.~

"_Listen well Tsuna, I need to tell you something" Reborn said_

"_Eh? What is it?"_

"_Do you still remember what happened two years ago? About Yamamoto…."_

_Tsuna raised a brow "Of course. That's forever engraved in my mind" _

"_I see. That's good then. Then, do you remember the mission he participated in before he died?""_

* * *

~.~

Tsuna panted _"T-This is a not joke right?!" _he began running through the stairs

* * *

~.~

_Tsuna frowned "Yeah? What's with this? Why are you making me remember those things again?"_

"_Just listen" he said flicking a finger on Tsuna's forehead "I told you that he died protecting the Kyuudaime right?"_

_Tsuna nodded_

"_Well, that's not really what happened"_

* * *

~.~

"_I-I don't believe it!"_ Tsuna said turning around to climb another stairs

* * *

~.~

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You see, it's true that before he 'died' he was protecting the Kyuudaime. The truth is Kyuudaime shot him a special bullet before Yamamoto could be killed by the enemies"_

"_Special bullet?"_

_Reborn nodded "The special bullet that Verde and his team developed under Kyuudaime's orders. It's also the special research that the Millefiore was dying to get their hands on"_

_Tsuna's eyes widen "You mean to say…..that was the classified information I found on your desk?!"_

"_Yes….. So then, the bullet hit Yamamoto right in the heart and it 'killed' him. And Yamamoto died. Though, the role of the special bullet is to stop the heart beating temporarily and make it seem that the one shot by this bullet dead. Over the time, the bullet will dissolve and the heart will start beating again."_

"_So this is what he told during his speech years ago that he wanted a war where nobody needs to die?"_

"_That's right"_

_Tsuna blinked but then his eyes widen in realization "T-Then! You mean-?!"_

_Reborn smiled and nodded in confirmation "That's right"_

* * *

~.~

Tsuna began tearing up _"I can't believe it!"_ he cupped his mouth _"Y-Yamamoto…he's ALIVE!"_

* * *

~.~

"_Yamamoto's alive" Reborn said_

_Tsuna's face slowly turns shocked "N-No way" he mumbled in disbelief_

"_The Kyuudaime informed me about it. He told me that Yamamoto was the first one to get shot by this special bullet. So I was ordered to retrieve Yamamoto's body before he could be buried"_

"_So that's why you wouldn't show me Yamamoto one last time before he could be buried"_

"_That's right. Yamamoto was then put under the care of Verde's team to keep him under observation and to see if the research was a success. Three months later, he woke up"_

_Tears began forming on Tsuna's eyes as he felt very glad._

"_Though, due to the unexpected side effect of the bullet. He lost his memories"_

_Tsuna forgot to breathe "E-Eh?"_

"_We decided to still keep him under observation and keep it a secret. Since I know it might hurt you that he forgot all about you even though he's alive"_

"_T-That's…"_

"_We tried everything to make him gain them back but, after a few months until the day before yesterday, he still shows no signs of recovering his memories. So we decided to give up and we were about to tell you about Yamamoto, but when he saw the golden locket that I picked from your bed…." He placed a hand on Tsuna's hair "It triggered something to regain his memories"_

"_O-Oh my?" Tsuna cupped his mouth _

"_Though he became unconscious after that. But, did you know? The first thing he said when he wake up was….."Where's Tsuna?"…." _

_The brunet trembled and began crying in joy. Reborn patted Tsuna while smiling "It must've been hard for you huh? You've been through a lot. I know you say that you've moved on before, but I didn't believe you. I still see you crying in your sleep calling for him"_

"_E-Eh?!"_

_Reborn chuckled "Now go. He's waiting inside your former room"_

* * *

~.~

Tsuna slowed down and crouched down wiping his tears until he knelt on the floor "Y-Yamamoto's alive….." he sniffed and he looked up ahead and started running again

* * *

~.~

The brunet stopped in front of his former room. He was about to knock but hesitated. He still can't believe it, the man he loved and he believed died a year and a half ago is alive beyond this door. He can finally see him again!

He turned the knob open and the sight almost made him burst into tears once again. There he was, standing near the window looking outside with his back against him. He was wearing a suit and his height changed a little, he seemed a little taller than before.

Yamamoto noticed him and slowly turned around, smiling at him.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna cupped his mouth as he burst into tears, almost falling down and alarming Yamamoto. How he longed so much to hear that voice once again and to see that smile of his.

"Yamamoto!" he cried happily as he threw himself on Yamamoto's arms

"Oof!"

He began crying while nuzzling his face on his chest. He hugged the boy as tightly as he can "You're alive!...You're alive!...You're really alive!" he cried

Yamamoto was taken aback and wiped Tsuna's tears "Yes, I am…." Then he hugged Tsuna from the waist and rested his head on the crook of Tsuna's neck

"Haa…..I'm so glad to see you again Tsuna"

"You idiot, that should be my line!" Tsuna cracked a chuckle despite crying

They pulled back at each other. Tsuna cupped Yamamoto's face who was looking at him affectionately "You changed. You're a lot taller than before, you're hair is short and….." he noticed the scar on Yamamoto's chin and rubbed it with his thumb "You have a scar here….You're a lot different than before…..you look matured"

Yamamoto placed his hands on Tsuna and chuckled before grinning "Maa, I've been gone for a year and a half"

Then the two of them stared at each other

"I missed you" Tsuna said tearing up again

"I missed you too" then he kissed Tsuna on the forehead "I'm sorry I did that, I swear it won't happen again. This time, I will always be by your side" he said "For sure"

"Y-Yeah, you should be" Tsuna wiped his tears

"I'm sorry…." Yamamoto said looking very guilty and was about to explain when Tsuna put a finger on his lips

"Shh…Let's not talk about that anymore. What's important is right now" he said and smiled brightly and genuinely after a while.

Yamamoto was in awe as his cheeks were dusted slightly in pink. "I see….Tsuna, I know that we have a lot to catch up but for now…..can I ki—" he was cut off by Tsuna who quickly pressed his lips to his

Tsuna pulled back "I know. Let our bodies do the talking" and with that they kissed once again. It was a light kiss, but it was filled with longing and love for each other, making up for the time they lost….

They pulled back from each other and Tsuna smiled, a smile beyond happiness. Then he gave Yamamoto a soft peck on the lips

"_**I'm glad I didn't gave up that time. Because if I did, I wouldn't see Yamamoto again. All I've been through…my pains and sufferings…..They're worth it"**_

* * *

~.~

**How was it? Did I Do Just Fine With The Drama? I Tried My Best To Write The Heavy Scenes Here! I Hope It's Good! Up Till Now, All My Stories Are Just Romance, The Only Thing That I Need To Worry Is How I Will Make The Confession Scene "Different" Or At Least "Heart-Warming". I Dunno, But When I Started Writing The Heavy Scenes I Found Myself Tearing Up!**

**How's the ending?**

**Actually, this story is originally planned to be a very short story. But since I got carried away because of my problems right now, I made this very long.**

**The original plan for the ending was that Tsuna survive the war, Yamamoto's really dead and Tsuna moved on and strived for greatness in Yamamoto's behalf. Then the scene will shift to the original universe where Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Lambo are crying after the story was told to them, it was actually Kyoko's project for English Subject and she wants to know their opinions. Then it will end with Yamamoto and Tsuna wondering how will they manage if one of them dies.**

**But since this KHR so I can do whatever I want and thus, I revised the idea and made a miracle, Yamamoto's alive! I really can't bare the idea of Yamamoto dead and Tsuna left alone. **

**Wow…..I really think that I did a good job with this. I think that out of all my stories until now, this is the greatest since I never did drama before. And it's Soldiers AU!**

**I want to cry! TT_TT**

**I've been wanting to publish a good 8027 one-shot story since I first shipped them when I was 11 and now…I made my dream came true! **

***scratches my head* I guess, what was intended to be a 2000+ words only became 11,000+ words story! **

**I also plan to start a new Multi-Chapter about this since I think it will be a good one. Though what should I do? I'm not good with War-themed stories with matching strategies! What should I doooooo~?**

**Anyways, here's an OMAKE for you all. I hope it will make you happy**

* * *

~=~OMAKE!~=~

"_In the end, I didn't even get to slap him or even punch him"_ Tsuna smiled as he snuggled closer to Yamamoto's bare chest while resting his head on his arm. He looked at Yamamoto's sleeping face _"Well, considering how he looked so guilty I can't help but forgive him already"_

The both of them were naked under the sheets while laying down on the bed. He's still in pure bliss right now. Though he sighed and looked down at their scattered clothes on the ground _"I'm surprise that I can keep with his stamina during sex, I can't believe we did it five times"_ he said as he formed a silly face

"What are you thinking?" Yamamoto asked

"Oh nothing. I'm just feeling very surreal right now" he said hugging Yamamoto and nuzzled his head on his chest

Yamamoto chuckled "Hey that tickles" he said then hugged Tsuna back "You haven't changed Tsuna. You're still cute and small" he said

"Geez" Tsuna pouted "I'm not cute you know…" he mumbled before he kissed Yamamoto again

Yamamoto rolled up and topped Tsuna. He deepened their kiss this time using their tongues. But then, he suddenly remembered something and pulled away from Tsuna

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked

Yamamoto stood up from the bed and picked up his slacks on the floor and dug on its pocket "I forgot to do something that was intended to be earlier but since we had sex first, I'll do it right now"

Tsuna sat up "And what is it?" he moved to the edge of the bed

Yamamoto pulled out his hand along with a small black box and knelt on the floor in front of Tsuna

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna blinked

Yamamoto smiled softly towards Tsuna "Tsuna. We've been through a lot ever since I met you. We even got separated for a year, but to me, it feels like a millennium since even though I have no memories, I still feel that feeling of longing for someone and emptiness. I know that I forgot someone very important and it pains me that I did. I'm so sorry for that Tsuna"

Tsuna shook his head and smiled "It's okay. It's a side effect of Kyuudaime's special bullet"

"That's why Tsuna, even though Japan doesn't allow same sex marriage, I want something solid and proof that we are a couple. That you are mine and I am yours"

Tsuna smiled tearfully having a clue of what Yamamoto wants to say

"So Tsuna…..will yo—"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"_Oi, Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto you in there?"_ Reborn's voice said as the sound of the door unlocking were heard

Yamamoto's head dropped as Tsuna twitched when they got interrupted "REBORN!" Tsuna roared as Yamamoto laughed

The door opened and Reborn blinked "Oh? Did I interrupted something?" he asked smirking at Tsuna

"YES YOU DID!"

Yamamoto just smiled slyly

Reborn leaned on the door frame

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tsuna asked raising a brow

"Well, I'm just going to ask you two some things before I go back to the HQ" he cleared his mouth "So now that Yamamoto's back, do you want to move back here or get a new room in the HQ?" Reborn asked "Oh wait, I should be asking if you two are going to go back being soldiers again"

The two were silent

"Well that's…"

"I'm sure that you two are already fearing that one of you might really die in the future. Since there will still be fights ahead" he said "I'll give you time to th—"

The two looked at each other and smiled

"Well, we already decided to make this country a better place way back before, so our decision will remain the same" Tsuna said

Yamamoto nodded "That's right. And I won't die again, I will make sure that something like this will never happen again. You trained me after all" he smiled towards Reborn

"Eh? Reborn trained you?" Tsuna asked

"Yeah, during my stay in the lab"

"It was fun actually! I got to play baseball after a while! Though, when I hit the balls it explodes when it hits the ground or the walls. And we also spar together and did you know? He—"

Tsuna's face paled "Wait! Oi Reborn! Just what did you made him do?!"

Reborn was about to answer when his cell rang, he read the message and smirked "I guess we'll see. There's an upcoming mission for you Tsuna"

"Me?"

"You'll be having a joint mission with Hibari's squad" He looked at Yamamoto "This is a good opportunity to show the fruit of your training Yamamoto. I'm assigning you to Tsuna's squad effective immediately" He said

"Really?! Sweet!" Yamamoto said

"Well, then I'll be going now. Sorry if I interrupted you two, you can go screw Tsuna as many times you like" He said and closed the door

"REBOOOOOOOORN!" Tsuna roared exploding in red

"Haha! He's such a nice guy"

"WHERE?!"

"Anyways, I'm looking forward to fight alongside with you again Tsuna"

Tsuna nodded "It's been a long time huh? Just be careful" he says

"I will" Yamamoto nodded before he knelt once again "Okay, let's continue where we left earlier"

Tsuna nodded

Yamamoto smiled "Sawada Tsunayoshi" he opened the box revealing a simple silver ring "Will you be my forever?" he asked

Tsuna closed his eyes.

When his parents got killed right before his eyes, his outlook in life changed drastically. He started to become cold, full of hatred and starved for revenge. He began doing everything alone.

"_**Haha! You're interesting! What's your name? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"**_

Then he met Yamamoto Takeshi, it didn't crossed his mind that his dull and dark life will make a 180 degrees turn.

He opened his eyes.

And now, here he was standing in front of him, looking at him lovingly. He didn't imagine that he can love someone like this. Love….is a great thing

He smiled tearfully and nodded "Yes!"

* * *

~.~

**So how was it?!**

**Anyways, I plan to publish many 8027 fanfics as I can starting now. I'm going to take a break from publishing Kuroko No Basuke fics and focused on 8027!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'VE BEEN ON HIATUS FOR A YEAR AND A HALF SO I'M EXCITED TO READ YOUR REVIEWS! **

**That's All~ Ciao~! ^_^**


End file.
